Vindicta Short Story- A Summer Afternoon
by Faded Into The Dawn
Summary: I know it seems a bit odd, uploading a short story for a story that I haven't even uploaded yet, but have this to tide you over until I get a good few chapters done so I can upload them. I hope you have as much fun with this as I did. It has nothing to do with the plot of the story, really, for now at least. Hope you enjoy! ;3


**_Vindicta Short Story- A Summer Afternoon_**

* * *

><p>"Sarah! Where are you? Come on, I know you're here somewhere!" Hermione called, sticking her head around the tree. "We have to study for the test tomorrow!"<p>

A blonde-haired girl stood up with crossed arms, sticking her tongue out in defiance. After a moment, she ran to take Hermione's hand. "Hermione, lighten up! We've been studying for the test for absolutely ages! Let's go play in the creek!"

Hermione relented, realizing they had been studying for about an hour already, and they had studied this whole week. "Okay, just this once." Even though she pretended she was annoyed, she was grinning. Sarah dragged Hermione over to the creek, running as if her life depended on it. "You do realize that we have plenty of time left to mess around, right?" Hermione said, stumbling as she tried to keep up with Sarah.

"Only like an hour and three minutes! We need to hurry if we're going to get about an half-hour worth of playing, since your folks are going to call us then, an twenty minute lecture on the secrets of brushing your teeth, five minutes of the lecture wrapping up, five minutes getting my stuff ready, and then spending three minutes waiting for my mom to pick me up." Sarah explained in a quick breath, having already worked out all of the calculations in her head.

"And that's why you're my best friend, Sarah." Hermione laughed.

"What? Doesn't everyone time the minutes they'll be able to play, and the minutes they'll then sit bored to death listening to a rant about dental care?" Sarah grinned at Hermione.

"Isn't that fun though?" Hermione joked, putting on her best confused face.

"And that's why you're my best friend, Hermione." Sarah splashed Hermione with water from the creek.

"Sarah! My parents!"

"Hermione, we'll worry about that later. Maybe we can skip the lecture and spend the time washing up instead. Let's have fun while we can Hermione, we have a test tomorrow after all!"

"That makes no sense!" Hermione splashed Sarah back, laughing all the while.

"Yes it does, for three reasons. One, blah, two, fun, and three... SPLASH!" Sarah pushed Hermione into the water.

"Oh, you are so getting it!" Hermione grabbed Sarah and dragged her down into the water, then splashing her.

"Nah, I think you are!" Sarah responded with a huge splash, managing to soak them both even further in the process.

"My word, you both are soaked." They both looked up to stare at Hermione's mother standing there.

"Mum, I can explain..." Hermione started.

"It was my fault, sorry..." Sarah began, ready to take the fall.

"Oh, you two, such sweet children. It's fine but Sarah, let's get you dried off before your mother gets here. I take it you both had a good time?" Hermione's mother smiled down at them. She was glad her daughter had taken a break from studying to go have some fun. Sarah did have a good influence on Hermione, whether Hermione realizes it or not.

* * *

><p>Exactly an half-hour later, Hermione and Sarah stood outside, waiting for Sarah's mother to come. Hermione had a realization. "Hey, you were right about the times. The lecture while we got dried off took 20 minutes, the wrap-up taking five, finding your stuff taking another five minutes, and now we're here, presumably waiting here three minutes for your mother to pick you up."<p>

"When am I ever wrong Hermione?" Sarah grinned, standing up as her mother pulled in the drive. "See you tomorrow!"

Hermione waved, grinning. "See you then Sarah! Bye!" As Sarah pulled away, Hermione realized something else. Sarah's mother hadn't taken three minutes. She took only two.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello again everyone, I thought I'd write this little story, had a burst of inspiration and went with it. No idea if I'll include it in the final product, but here we are for now. It was fun to write, though short, just messing around with a little idea. I originally planned this to be a bittersweet story about Hermione having to move away to Hogwarts, but it somehow turned into just a fun little summer afternoon, playing in the creek. I really hope you enjoyed this little short story, and have a great day! Bye!<em>

_-Faded ;3_

_P.S. Ironically, I'm writing this at 1 A.M. in winter. XD!_


End file.
